Fields of Gold
by Kiara45
Summary: A break me, Shake me side story. Roy watches Edward sleep as he listens to Ed's Mom's favorite song. Really, that's the whole plot.


Okay, so I got really bored and this was the result of my boredom, enjoy. Really there is no plot, this just came in my mind.

This is in the break me, shake me saga. It's kind of like a side story.

* * *

Roy smiled as he looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Ed just looked so adorable, he couldn't help but smile. Gently, Roy brushed a stray hair out of Ed's face. The boy cooed slightly, as the offended hand was disturbing his sleep.

'_Like a baby.' _Roy thought to himself. With a slight chuckle.

Roy looked out the window. It was spring break this week, so they didn't have to worry about school tomorrow. Roy had spent half his time off at Ed's house. Hell, he practically lived there. Roy then turned his attention back to the room. He looked down at bed, something caught his eye. It was Ed's ipod. Laying at the edge of the bed. The silence was starting to get to him, though he did love watching Ed sleep. Slowly, he leaned over and grabbed it.

It was one of the new nanos, a red one to be exact. He put the small white ear buds in his ears, and turned it on. He flipped through countless play list before he found one labeled as 'Mom's favorite songs'. He clicked the center button to open it and hit play, not really playing attention to what songs were in the play list. A steady, melodic beat filled his ears. It was very calming. Roy could tell that it was old, but it was a good song. Then, a deep voice started to sing.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in the fields of gold_

Roy recognized the band as Sting. He knew some of there songs, but this one was one that he had not heard before. Roy smiled, this song already made him think of Ed, even if it was only four lines in. He began to stroke Ed's cheek, earning a twitch in response.

_So she took her love_

_For to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

The song was beautiful. Roy could see why Edward's mother loved it so. Fields of gold…It reminded him of Edward. With his golden hair, and honey colored eyes. This was the perfect song for him. He grinned as he leaned over and kissed Edward's forehead. Edward left out a content sigh, but stayed asleep.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in the fields of gold_

Roy soon found him humming to the tune of the song. He didn't even know the lyrics, but he did it anyway. It was going to be his mission to find the sheet music so that he could play it on his guitar for Edward. Roy trailed his fingers down Edward thin arm. Edward twitched and let out a huff of air. Roy softly chuckled, again thinking of a baby. Edward _was _like a baby when he slept. Do anything to him in sleep, and he responded.

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

_Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in the fields of gold_

_We'll walk in the fields of gold_

Roy noticed how the song changed to a somewhat sad tune. Know he could see why Edward's mother liked it, it represented how it was when her husband and her divorced. But in a sense, it was a song that made you think of the happy times with your lover. And Roy still loved it, because the sadness of the song could mean anything. And he still thought of Edward when he heard it. He smiled as he kissed Edward's lips softly.

"Roy…" The blond murmured in his sleep.

Roy smiled.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

Roy looked out the window at the now, setting sky. It had a golden hue to it. Making him think of the song he was listening to. He looked back down at his sleeping lover and smiled. Roy trailed his fingers against Edward's cheek, again. Loving the silky feeling.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

As the song ended, Roy took the ear buds out of his ears and turned the ipod off. Setting it back down at the edge of Edward's bed.

"What were you listening to?"

Roy looked down at Edward, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Fields of gold, by Sting." Roy said. He assumed the name was 'fields of gold' cause they seemed to use it a lot.

Edward smiled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

"It was Momma's favorite song." Edward said.

Roy had became use to Edward calling his mother 'Momma' when he was either half awake, or half asleep. And he could tell that Edward was still, somewhat asleep.

"It's a very pretty song." Roy said as he kissed Edward's neck.

Edward giggled, before resting his head on Roy's shoulder.

"We'll walk in fields of gold…" Edward sang softly.

Roy smiled. "When we walked in fields of gold…" Roy sang back

* * *

Okay, so a cute little drabble. I listened to Fields of gold like, 3 times, before this came in my mind. It was my Mom and Dad's song. I love it.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
